


Guaranteed to Leave a Scar

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Canon level hunting violence, Claiming Bites, Hurt No Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: During a hunt Dean is bitten by a werewolf and Sam is forced to deal with the aftermath
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 262





	Guaranteed to Leave a Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Revised and edited on 10/12/2020

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you…” Sam repeated that mantra over and over as he guided Dean to lie down. The older Winchester landed on his back on the motel bed with a pained groan and Sam grimaced at the sound. 

Dean’s vision seemed to blur while his other senses went into overdrive. He could hear Sam’s quick, heavy heartbeats along with his own, the thumps overlapping like pounding drums. He could smell the sweat beading up on Sam’s forehead and the dried blood staining the cuts on his face, which were both nearly drowned out by the stench of old food in the motel trash can. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut, despite Sam’s protests. Dean’s hand stayed pressed to his wounded side, hand coated in his own blood. He’d lost a lot of blood from the vicious werewolf bite.

Dean took deep breaths, sucking in lungfuls of stale, motel air as he fought the urge to scream out in pain. He’d been bruised and beaten before, even tortured in hell, yet that didn’t mean the awful wound didn’t affect him.

The wolf had taken Dean by surprise when his focus had been on Sam rather than himself. His little brother had shouted out for him and Dean was never one to neglect Sam’s call. Then the beast pounced, wrestling the older hunter to the ground and sinking its sharp teeth into Dean’s flesh just above the hip to incapacitate him. Sam managed to put a bullet in the werewolf’s head before it tore into Dean’s chest.

Sam had practically carried his brother all the way to the Impala, Dean’s arm over his shoulder and legs dragging below him. Sam then sped to the motel, cursing and blaming himself for distracting Dean. It was his fault that his brother’s guard was down and Sam could only hope that he could fix it.

Now Sam was rushing all over the room. Dean heard the fridge open and then the sink turned on; he assumed Sam was filling a bowl of water.

“This is gonna suck and I’m sorry.” Sam was back at his side, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Dean opened his eyes just as Sam shoved an open bottle of beer into his hand. Dean drank it quickly in an attempt to ease the pain that would soon be increasing. Dean nearly choked when Sam pressed the washcloth to his side, trying his hardest to be gentle as he cleaned the wound that was already healing itself.

Dean lost count of how long it took for Sam to finally sigh in relief. Probably because of the many beers he’d chugged after the first to ease the pain, which he also lost count of. But Sam knew better when Dean stopped wincing in pain, he could see that the wound was healing to just become an indentation of teeth marks. His brother wouldn’t need stitches, but the self healing was a bad sign. They both knew it. 

Dean licked at his gums and teeth. He was relieved when he found nothing out of the ordinary. So far it was only his senses and immune system, but he knew it was only going to be a matter of time.

“How do you feel?” Sam asked after a long bit of silence. He’d left to wash his own brother’s blood from his hands, an action that still sickened him after all these years. 

“Hungry.” Is all Dean could grunt out, casting a look to his brother. Sam’s expression was almost unreadable as he nodded.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam cleared his throat and moved to dig through Dean’s duffel bag. In the process of cleaning him up, Sam had to cut through Dean’s bloody flannel for easier access to the wound. “Here,” Sam tossed a clean shirt onto the bed. Sam gave Dean an awkward smile when he didn’t move. “Do you need help?” 

“I’m, uh, just gonna leave it off.” Dean’s words seemed so slur as he drifted in and out of sleep, his body and mind exhausted. “It feels really hot in here.”

“Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a moment?” Sam asked his brother cautiously. “Just to go get you burgers.” 

Dean huffed out an unintelligible response and curled up on his side, careful to keep pressure off his wounded side. Sam worried his bottom lip between his teeth when he saw the scratches and bruises down his brother’s back and scar of the bite.

“Dean, I’m sorry.” Sam’s chest tightened as he tried to fight off tears of guilt. He sucked in a breath and blinked a few times until the tears disappeared, then snatched the keys off of the kitchen table.

“‘S not your fault.” Sam heard his brother call out groggily just before he closed the door. 

Sam, however, knew that it was his fault and that Dean was just trying to spare him from the guilt. Dean’s overwhelming desire to protect his little brother had distracted him from the monster coming right at him. It was Sam’s fault that his brother had been bitten and now Dean was the one forced to suffer the consequences.

Sam tried to be as quick as possible, ordering a full bag of burgers. Then he rushed back to the motel. He knew Dean would be extra hungry; and he was right. The moment Sam walked in, Dean was sitting up. He was on his feet and standing in front of Sam in seconds. 

“Smells good.” Dean muttered, looking his brother up and down before his eyes landed on the greasy, white bag. 

“Here.” Sam held the bag out as far as he could since Dean was standing very close. His brother took the bag slowly, his nose scrunching up as he sniffed the air. “They’re from the place down the street.” Sam explained, voice wavering with anxiety as Dean’s eyes met his. There was something different, something just off about the way Dean looked at him. “Remember? We ate there when we first rolled in. You said their bacon cheeseburgers were the best.” 

“You wearin’ cologne?” Dean’s voice was nearly accusing, yet laced with confusion. Sam scoffed in slight amusement and furrowed his brows at the odd question.

“What? No.”

“I smell something sweet, kinda musky. Like- like coffee and vanilla and… and sandalwood?” At that Sam laughed while Dean sniffed the air. 

“Since when did you become so descriptive?” Dean didn’t break eye contact, a look of seriousness on his face. “Man, it must be an air freshener or something.” Sam forced an awkward chuckle, looking around the room. His nose twitched as he sniffed air, frowning when he smelled nothing close to the scent his brother had described. 

Dean registered Sam’s words with a slow nod before finally breaking away his gaze. “Must be it.” He muttered.

Dean ended up at the motel kitchen table. He tore into the white bag until it was shredded. A smile crossed his lips. “You must really love me.” Dean joked as he counted out four, no, five wrapped bacon cheeseburgers. 

“I figured you’d be hungrier than usual.” Sam said cautiously, tilting his head to get a look at Dean.

His brother caught in immediately. “You don’t have to be so worried, at least not yet.” Dean announced, using a finger to lift the side of his lip. “No fangs.” 

Then Dean turned his attention back to the sandwiches in front of him. He ripped through the wrapping and lifted the first burger to his lips. His nose twitched again as he smelled the meal, his eyes casting to his brother for a moment.

“Something wrong?” Sam asked cautiously, shifting on his feet. 

“Everything just smells stronger than it used to.” Dean explained, turning back to his burger. 

He devoured all five within minutes, which was surprising, even for Dean. Sam watched from a distance, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to not show his discomfort and curiousity. Dean didn’t seem to care, though. 

“Think you could quit babysitting long enough to get me a few more of these?” Dean balled up the used paper bag and tossed it towards the garbage. Dean then stood and chuckled, patting his bare stomach. 

Sam had seen his brother shirtless hundreds of times, but the way he moved to stand over Sam was intimidating; like he radiated raw power. It made Sam want to submit and have Dean take control of him.

He scrambled to his feet and away from Dean in a poor attempt to clear the dark thoughts away. The thoughts where Dean would push him down onto the bed and take his rightful place between his legs. Sam’s knees quivered at the thought.

Dean threw himself onto Sam’s bed since his was soaked in blood. He squirmed a bit until he was comfortable, resting on his back. Sam forced himself to shake away the thoughts of himself and Dean in that bed together, naked and basking in the afterglow of sex. 

“Sam,” Dean spoke up softly after a moment, tearing Sam away from his thoughts. “If I turn-“

“No, Dean.” Sam said firmly, clenching his jaw. “We’ll figure out a cure. Whatever it takes, we’re gonna fix you. You’re gonna be okay.” 

“I can already feel it.” Dean’s solemn words combined with the defeated look in his eyes was like a knife to Sam’s heart.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry,” was all he could manage.

The room remained eerily silent for a bit too long. “I’m gonna take a nap.” Dean finally sighed out. “You gonna get me more burgers?”

“I- yeah- sorry. Just don’t go anywhere.” Sam found the keys and headed out the door. Maybe a walk would clear his mind. The place was just down the street, he could spare a few extra minutes. Actually, no. No he couldn’t. 

The drive to the burger joint helped a bit, not as much as Sam had hoped, but in mind was finally clear of certain thoughts. Of course Dean was ever present in his mind, there was nothing to be done about that; especially now that Dean was going to be needing his help. He tried to focus more on how he could save his brother rather than what it would be like to sleep with him. 

Sam opened the door and found an empty motel room. Sam’s eyes shot wide with panic, but before he could call out for his brother, Sam was ambushed. Strong hands combined with the weight of a heavy body wrestled him to the scratchy carpet of the motel floor. Sam found himself flat on his stomach, wrists pinned to the floor. That same heavy body straddled the backs of his thighs and hunched over him.

“You smell so good.” Dean’s breath was warm against Sam’s ear. “At first I thought you were right about the air freshener, but now I know.” The older Winchester pressed his nose to Sam’s skin and inhaled deeply. “Now I know that sweet smell is all you.” Dean's voice was turning into a rough snarl. “You left me, Sammy.” 

“I- I didn’t, Dean. You said you were hungry.” Sam rushed out, confused by the sudden shift in Dean’s behavior. Sam tried to look over his shoulder, but Dean forced his cheek against the carpet. “You’ve made it this far without letting it take over, Dean. Please, just- just get off of me and we can fix this!” Sam pleaded, trying to remain logical. Sam fought against his brother’s grasp, but it proved to be useless against Dean’s newly acquired abilities. How had Dean changed this much in the minutes he was left alone? 

“There’s no cure, Sammy.” Dean’s voice was so rough, almost heated as he moved his nose to the crevice of Sam’s neck and inhaled once more. “Fuck, little brother. You smell so good, it’s been driving me crazy. Can’t believe I never noticed.” Sam couldn’t help the spark of arousal that laced with his confusion and fear as Dean’s wet tongue lapped at the skin of his neck.

Sam had always thought about how Dean’s body would feel against his, but this wasn’t how he wanted it. Dean wasn’t in control of his actions. Sam knew if, no, when Dean was cured, his brother would hate him. Dean would hate Sam and himself, of course. Sam didn’t think he could handle that. 

“Dean, just-“ 

“No!” Dean growled, rutting his hips against Sam’s ass. “Need you, Sammy. I need you so bad.” Sam squirmed and winced at the feeling of Dean’s erection pressing into him. “While you were gone is when I finally realized. Layin’ in your bed, surrounded by your scent, fuck, Sammy, it was so good. You don’t understand.”

“Dean- just stop!” Sam shouted in frustration at his brother, voice deadly serious and dripping with command. Dean paid no mind. Instead, he used his newfound incredible strength to gather Sam’s wrists and pin them behind his back in one of his own hands. Dean used the other to reach for the duffel nearby. He deftly unzipped it before digging through the bag. When he felt the metal between his fingers, Dean smiled and pulled a pair of handcuffs out. 

Sam didn’t stop struggling the entire time, but Dean paid hardly any mind. Quicker than Sam could react, the cuffs were locked around his wrists behind his back. The werewolf strength and agility worked wonders in Dean’s favor.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sam grunted out as Dean removed himself from his position on top of his brother’s body. Sam fought against the cuffs, the metal digging into his wrists. 

“You said you’d do whatever it takes to help me, right?” Dean stood to his full height and walked away from Sam. He left his brother writhing on the floor, trying and failing to escape.

“Yes, of course! But I meant a cure! Not-“ Sam couldn’t even say it. “Dean, just uncuff me.” Sam lifted his head the best he could in his position, puppy eyes pleading when Dean met his gaze. Dean was standing over him with a pillow in his hand. “Please. You don’t want this. You don’t want me.”

Dean remained silent as he crouched down and tangled his fingers into Sam’s disheveled hair. He lifted Sam’s head, then stuffed the pillow beneath his cheek, creating a barrier between his brother’s face and the floor.

“You’re right,” Dean finally admitted and Sam couldn’t help the pang of sadness, or maybe rejection in his chest. “But I need you.” Dean was almost predatory as he moved to kneel behind Sam. “It hurts so bad, Sammy.” Dean rubbed at the bulge in his pants. 

Sam tried to pull himself up on his knees, but Dean was quick to react. Sam found his face shoved back into the pillow that Dean had provided. “I’m trying to make you comfortable.” Dean grunted out in frustration when Sam fought his grasp and turned his head.

“Dean, this must be the rut!” Sam finally realized aloud, panting for air. “Don’t let it take control!” 

When the Winchesters had first been taught about werewolves, they learned of three kinds. Betas were the easiest, they were your average, run of the mill werewolf breed. They made up the majority of the population and there was nothing special about them. Their bites could turn a human, as all werewolves could, but they usually hunted to kill and eat. Nothing more.

Then there were omegas, the most rare of the breeds. They were almost always women and were usually born within packs. But, the bite of an alpha werewolf could turn a desired human into an omega mate. Their purpose was very derogatory, usually used for breeding and raising werewolf pups. They hardly left the safety of their homes and rarely turned others.

Lastly, there were alphas. Sam was now sure that that’s exactly what Dean was becoming. They had many purposes: they were leaders and protectors of the pack if they had one, they hunted, bred the omegas, and decided who belonged in or to the pack.

They’d been hunting a lone alpha who’d been recklessly attacking humans and tearing out their hearts to feast upon. It had been that alpha who had bitten Dean in the struggle to get to his heart.

When alphas cornered their prey, they almost always took one of three options; eat, turn, or breed. The first was simple, of course. The second was, too. But the third was more complicated. If an alpha was in a rut, from what hunters had learned, they’d scent a woman they desired, breed her, and turn her into an omega mate in the process.

What Sam couldn’t wrap his head around is that Dean had scented him. 

He remembered that there was a couple just a room over; an attractive woman who Dean had hit on and a boyfriend who didn’t seem to care. But no, Dean hadn’t gone just a few feet away. He’s chosen Sam.

Dean’s hands were rough, frantic even, as they moved over Sam’s body. He tugged and tore through Sam’s clothes mindlessly in an attempt to get his little brother’s skin exposed. It didn’t take long for Dean to accomplish his goal and toss the shredded bits of material aside.

Sam’s whole body shivered when Dean’s tongue ran over the dip in his lower back. “Let me go.” Sam tried again with the most authoritative voice he could muster up. 

At that Dean grunted, not staying a word as he sat up. Dean tucked his fingers into the waistband and of Sam's jeans and tugged the denim down his long legs. Ultimately, he decided to leave them bunched up around Sam’s ankles to restrict his movement. That proved to be useful since the younger Winchester squirmed and struggled even more when Dean pulled his boxers down his thighs. Sam tried to push up onto his knees, to somehow scramble away from Dean, but just like his previous attempts, there was no effect. Sam was trapped.

“Please,” Sam’s voice cracked with defeat when he felt Dean’s calloused hands running over the smooth skin of his naked bottom. “Don’t do this.” 

“Thought this is what you wanted.” Dean murmured as he dipped his thumb between Sam’s cheeks and ran it over the tight little hole. Sam’s whole body went stiff from the touch, and from the words Dean said right after. “What, you think I didn’t notice?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking a- about!” Sam’s words morphed into a loud gasp when Dean’s thumb pressed into him. Sam’s body reacted to the intrusion, his cock twitching in attention against his will. He hated the whimper that slipped from his lips.

“Yeah, right.” Dean scoffed, pulling away entirely. “I’ve known since we were kids, Sam. The first time you walked in on me getting dressed, remember?” Dean was somewhere behind him, but Sam couldn’t place where. It made him even more anxious, not being able to see what his brother was doing. “I remember. You were what? Thirteen?” 

“Stop,” Sam pleaded, goosebumps rising across his skin and cheeks warm with embarrassment. “Don’t do this.” 

“I saw you in the reflection of the mirror.” Dean continued. “You were just standing there, watching me like a little creep.” He chuckled before sighing. “I never said anything ‘cause I didn’t want to embarrass you, but then you kept doing it.” 

Sam then heard the sound of a cap being clicked open. His heart filled with dread while his body quivered with excitement. He couldn’t fight the reaction and he prayed Dean couldn’t see. 

“I didn’t know what to do after that, so all these years I just let it happen. Didn’t say a word, didn’t question the touches or stares or anything.” Sam tried to sit up, but failed. Dean rolled his eyes. “Now I’m just giving you what you want.”

“Dean, this isn’t what you want!” Sam’s voice had risen an octave as he tried to reason with his brother. “This is the rut talking! And you- you’re right, okay?” Sam never thought he’d admit it out loud, but Dean apparently already knew and this was Sam’s only chance. “I’m- I’m messed up, but you’re not! You know it’s wrong.” Dean didn’t say a word as Sam continued to blabber on reasons why he needed to stop, but his words fell on deaf ears. 

Dean was too far lost in lust to listen to reasoning and Sam recognized that, but he still had to try. “Dean, you can’t! You don’t want this, it’s the bite! It’s the rut, the lust, but you don’t have to fight it- Dean!” Sam cried out in shock when one of Dean’s arms wrapped around his belly, hiking his ass into the air while he pressed two lube-slicked fingers into his tight hole.

Dean practically purred at the sight of Sam pushed up onto his knees with his ass in the air; it was so submissive. Like Sam was ready to be used. His fingers slipped all the way in and he curled them, finding Sam’s prostate easier than anticipated. The last bit of his brain that wasn’t clouded by the rut told Dean that if he could get Sam on board, then he wouldn't have to force or hurt his brother. 

So Dean kept pushing his fingers in and out with surprising expertise, curling them and rubbing against Sam’s sweet spot until his frightened protests and pained winces turned into whimpers on pleasure. 

“There ya go.” Dean muttered as Sam slowly submitted. Sam clenched his eyes shut and tried to pretend that it was the real Dean that wanted him, but he couldn’t. The last bit of Dean that wasn’t overtaken had basically called him sick.

Dean didn’t want this. Dean would never want him the way Sam had so desperately hoped. That’s what made it so much more painful. If it wasn’t for the werewolf genes taking over his body, Dean wouldn’t have ever considered touching Sam like this. He even admitted that he didn’t want to, but that he needed to. Dean just needed to ease the intense arousal and pain that whirled inside of him. Sam knew he was just there for Dean to use. He also knew that it was all his fault. A part of him wondered if that’s why he’d given up so easily, why he hasn’t fought as hard. 

Sam's cock was fully and unwillingly hard now, leaking precum where it was trapped between his belly and his bent legs. Every time Dean would shove his thick fingers in, Sam’s cock would throb. Begging to be touched, begging for release. Sam hated his body for finding pleasure in this physical and emotional torture.

Sam nearly sobbed in relief when Dean pulled his fingers out entirely. “Don’t think there’s much else I can do for you...” Dean’s hands were on him again, maneuvering Sam roughly to where he wanted him. Sam had dreamed about it in the past, but that dream was so much different from the horrifying reality where Dean was out of his mind and forcing himself onto his little brother.

Dean’s fingers dug into the skin of Sam’s elevated hips. “Just like that… that’s it.” Sam hated the way Dean’s praise sent arousal through him, making his whole face flush with humiliation. “It’s probably the freaky wolf genes, but I really wanna fuck you doggystyle.” Dean commented darkly and Sam buried his face into the pillow. He bit down on the plush material when he felt Dean kneeing closer behind him. 

One of Dean's hands left Sam’s hips. Then he felt it, the blunt head of Dean’s cock nudging against his lube-slicked hole. Sam whined into the pillow as Dean started to push in. Inch after thick inch of Dean’s cock shoved harshly into Sam’s tight body. Sam screamed into the pillow. Not only was Dean incredibly thick, but he was long, too. Sam felt as if he was going to split in half. 

Dean gave one last hard shove, burying himself to the hilt inside of his brother. A sob of pain broke free, only to be muffled by the pillow. He tried to buck forward away from the fat stretch of Dean’s cock, but both of Dean’s hands were back on Sam's hips and held him tight. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean growled, pulling his hips back until just the tip of his cock remained, then slammed back in. He wasn’t loving and gentle like in Sam’s fantasies. No, Dean was rough. Brutal, even, as he pounded his fat cock into Sam with little regard for his consent. He grunted like a beast, his fingers digging deep enough into Sam’s skin to cause bruises. Dean’s body was drenched in sweat, like he was burning from the inside out. 

Sam tried to not let his brother see the way his face twisted in pain. He wasn’t sure much of Dean was left, but he wanted to spare his brother from seeing the pain he was causing. Sam knew that Dean would hate himself even more when he came out of his clouded daze. 

Another part of him didn’t want Dean to see his pleasure, either. While he could hide his face, Sam couldn’t stop the way his body reacted. Even though it made his heart ache, there was something about being used solely for Dean’s pleasure that made his cock throb. Sam knew Dean was right about him being messed up.

Despite Sam’s efforts, Dean took notice of his pleasure immediately. His feral brain, just as Sam feared, took it as a welcome. With a deep rumble from his chest, Dean slid his hand around Sam’s waist. Never ceasing his thrusts, Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s hard length.. Sam whined when Dean gave a light squeeze before running his fist up and down.

Sam tried to bite back a moan, but it slipped past his lips regardless. Never had he called out Dean’s name like that. Guilt and shame seeped in at how he always wished for his brother to touch him like this. Dean gave slow, firm strokes that had Sam’s toes curling. Dean synced his motions perfectly, his thrusts rocking Sam’s cock into his hand and then when Sam would pull away from the touch, he’d press back onto Dean’s cock. 

Dean changed his tactic, then. He angled his thrusts differently, eliciting a shocked scream from Sam. Dean nailed his prostate dead on, sending waves of pleasure through Sam’s body. 

“Fuck,” Dean didn’t sound like himself as he growled. Sam groaned as his brother’s fingers brushed the sensitive nerves beneath the head, then over the slit through the dribbles of precum. He brought his hand back down over the entire length of Sam’s member again, precum slicking the way.

The way Dean toyed with his cock combined with the pressure of Dean’s length against his sweet spot sent undeniable ecstasy through him. Sam moaned breathlessly, body quivering. The pleasure coursing through him became too much far too quickly.

With a pathetic, defeated whimper, Sam’s cock gave a twitch. Sticky seed spilled down Dean’s knuckles, splashing against Sam’s belly and onto the floor. 

All the sensations were hitting Sam at once. Dean pounding into him, his knees scraping the carpet floor, sweat dripping into his eyes, his skin bruising beneath Dean’s grip. Sam’s body tensed and shook as his brother kept nailing his prostate. 

Despite being out of his mind, Dean could feel himself getting close to his release and a strange sensation forming at the base of his cock. Sam could feel it, too. Suddenly snapped from his exhausted daze, Sam started pulling hard and the cuffs and tried to lift his body from the ground yet again.

Dean pinned him down harder, his hips rutting cruelly as he chased his high. Sam’s jaw dropped in a silent yell as the base of Dean’s cock started to expand. With every thrust, he was spread wider. 

Sam felt sickness twist in his belly when he felt the thick bulb shoving into him again and again. It was too much, so much so that Dean could hardly pull himself out of Sam. Tears started to drip down his hot cheeks when Dean growled and forced himself out, only to shove back in again. 

That’s when the lore came back to him. Werewolves had something called a knot; a thick muscle at the base of their cocks to keep their seed locked inside of their mate when they bred.

Sam’s stomach churned and his heart rate spiked at the realization. Sam tried his hardest to escape, but Dean was too strong and too determined. Every time he would try and move forward or sit up, Dean would just pull him right back into his cock. 

All out of options, Sam resisted every instinct inside of him that was screaming to fight. With more tears leaking down his cheeks and shallow gasps, Sam spread his legs as wide as he could manage and arched his back for his brother. He needed Dean to go easy or else it would hurt even worse. Sam shuddered helplessly when he felt the knot expanding even more. His breath came fast, so much so that he almost choked on the air.

Dean was moving at a painful speed, his hips bucking harder and faster as he slammed his engorged cock into his little brother’s abused hole. Sharpening fingernails sank into the skin of Sam’s shoulders when Dean moved his hands to pin him down even harder. 

Sam felt like screaming at the thickness stretching him out, moving deep inside of him. It was too much. He couldn’t take it. He thought he could endure it, but he couldn’t. The knot was nearing the size of a fist. “De- Dean please!” Sam choked out, the side of his face mashed against the pillow. “Please, stop! It’s not gonna fit!” Sam begged for mercy, but Dean wasn’t listening. That didn’t stop Sam from trying. “Please, please! It’s not gonna for, it’s not gonna- ah!” Sam cut himself off with a pained yelp as Dean forced the entirety of his cock and the bulging knot into his body.

The sound Sam made was similar to that of a wounded animal, which made Dean growl possessively. It sounded so submissive, he couldn’t help but shove his hips forward once as he spilled into his little brother, the warmth of his cum flooding Sam’s insides.

Sam sobbed out his pain freely, there was no point in muffling it. Dean’s cock was still pumping seed into Sam's ass, filling him to the brim. He’d never felt so full before; it was intensely painful. Dean’s seed combined with his cock and the fat knot all shoved inside of Sam made his belly push out. Sam could feel it.

Dean slumped onto Sam’s back. Sam was too physically and mentally exhausted to stop things from getting so much worse. In a snap of energy, Dean lunged forward. He sank his newly sharpened fangs into the base of Sam’s neck.

His brother cried out yet again, but Dean was too lost to be concerned. He didn’t register that it was Sam, hell, he could barely even remember who he was. All that was on his mind was breeding and claiming the warm, sweet smelling body beneath him. Dean didn’t unhook his teeth until he tasted blood. He licked the crimson liquid from his lips before lapping at the claiming wound he’d given his brother.

When he finished, Dean finally relaxed. He fell forward and buried his face into the crook of Sam's neck, inhaling deeply. They laid like that for what felt like hours. Sam was slumped onto his chest, cheek pressed to the wet pillow, his back arched and ass up. His hands were still trapped under Dean’s chest, who stayed rested over Sam’s body with his cock still buried deep, their bodies connected. Dean hadn’t said a word and after a long while, Sam suspected he was nearly asleep when his heart rate finally slowed back to normal.

But it was still so loud. Sam could hear the thump of Dean’s heart in his ears, even though he could hardly feel it against his back. Sam could hear his own blood pumping and the feel of Dean’s bite was overwhelming. 

The bite. Sam knew what that meant. He could already feel his wound healing itself, but that sensation was overtaken by another, much stronger one. His whole body felt as if it were on fire and god, he was so hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve never written before and I haven’t seen anything to compare it with so feedback would be amazing!


End file.
